Memories
by DianaPark96
Summary: [NEW SUMMARY] Demi menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa, ia rela membiarkan dirinya berada dalam bahaya dan dekat dengan kematian. Dan ia juga harus merelakan dirinya terpisah jauh dengan saudara kandungnya selama bertahun-tahun. Akankah ia dipertemukan kembali dengan saudara kandungnya itu? FF BTS EXO. BROTHERSHIP. RnR plis! [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!]
1. Memories - Prologue

Title : Memories

Author : Dyan Rosdiana

Cast :

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS) as Kim Taehyung / V

\- Byun Baekhyun (EXO) as Kim Baekhyun

\- Min Yoongi (BTS) as Min Yoongi / Suga

\- Park Chanyeol (EXO) as Park Chanyeol

\- Park Jimin (BTS) as Park Jimin

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS) as Jeon Jungkook

Support Cast :

\- Jung Hoseok (BTS)

Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family, Humor

Rating : M (Entahlah saya bingung ratingnya apa -_- Yang jelas ff ini tanpa NC!)

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Ide cerita milik saya. Suga juga milik saya. Hohoho :v Seluruh cast milik Allah, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing.

 _A/N : FF ini juga aku share di akun wattpadku._

 **WARNING!** Cerita gaje, typo dan penulisan tidak menggunakan EYD.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi atau Min Suga. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, namja mungil berkulit putih susu itu menguap. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena harus menahan kantuk sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia pun segera menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kedua matanya menatap seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan sana sambil menjelaskan sebuah materi. Namun, mau seberapa banyak materi yang pria itu jelaskan di depan sana, tetap saja dirinya tak mengerti. Ia bahkan tak peduli. Karena yang ia tahu saat ini adalah dirinya merasa sangat bosan dan ia berharap jam mata kuliah ini segera berakhir.

Tak perlu menunggu lama. Jam mata kuliah itu telah berakhir. Pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan sana sambil memberikan beberapa materi itu pun keluar kelas. Suga menatap datar kepergian pria itu, di dalam hatinya ia bersorak gembira. Ia pun mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku itu sambil sesekali menguap. "Materi yang membosankan"

"Yaampun, Suga-ya. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kusut sekali. Kkkk~" Ucap seorang namja sambil terkikik. Ia berjalan menghampiri Suga yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. "Kau tahu? Wajahmu benar-benar lucu. Kau kemanakan wajah kerenmu itu huh?" Ucapnya lagi ketika ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Suga. Hoseok tertawa ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya, yang menurutnya terlihat sangat bodoh itu. Ia tak habis pikir. Suga yang biasanya terlihat sangat manis, tampan dan keren, kini terlihat sangat kacau. Menurutnya, Suga terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi karena ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis pujaannya dihadapan banyak orang. Tunggu! Apa katanya tadi? Ditolak? Oh tidak! Suga yang merasa kebosanan saat jam kuliah saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi jika ia ditolak oleh gadis pujaannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Hoseok merinding.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Jung Hoseok!" Ucap Suga kesal. Ia menatap Hoseok dengan tajam. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memakai tas hitam itu dipunggungnya. Lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu kelas. "Ayo pulang!"

Hoseok hanya terdiam. Tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tetap berdiri diposisi yang sama. Berdiri didepan tempat duduk Suga. "Aku malas"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Suga langsung menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya. Ia berdecak kesal, lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Ia menatap tajam pada namja yang kini mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

Hoseok menggedikan kedua bahunya. "Aku malas pulang. Di apartemenku tidak ada orang"

"Bukankah ada sepupumu?"

Hoseok menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Namjoon akan menginap di rumah temannya"

Suga pun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mengerti alasan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu, Hoseok tinggal bersama Kim Namjoon, saudara sepupunya di apartemen miliknya itu. Ditambah lagi, sahabatnya itu adalah sosok yang jahil, periang dan tentu saja sangat menyebalkan. Jadi, sudah pasti ia akan merasa sangat bosan dan kesepian jika Namjoon, sepupunya itu menginap di rumah temannya. Mereka berdua pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kelas. "Kalau begitu kau menginap di apartemenku saja" Tawar Suga.

"Tidak"

Suga menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap Hoseok bingung. "Kenapa?"

Hoseok berdecak kesal. Lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau bilang hari ini adikmu akan kembali ke Korea?"

Suga mengangguk sambil tetap berjalan. Tak peduli dengan Hoseok yang telah menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tak ingin mengganggu adikmu. Ia pasti lelah" Ucap Hoseok sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti itu.

"Kurasa ia tak akan masalah dengan itu"

"Lagi pula, ia pasti ingin melepas kerinduan padamu. Kalian sudah terpisah lama kan?"

"Huh... Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya memberimu penawaran" Sahut Suga kesal. Hoseok yang berada disampingnya itu pun tertawa. "Bagaimana jika kita mampir ke cafe?" Tawar Suga.

"Hmm—Boleh. Tapi kau traktir aku ya?"

.

.

.

Suga dan Hoseok sedang duduk berrhadapan sambil menunggu kedatangan menu pesanan yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya. Keduanya masih sibuk mengobrol, membahas sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Hingga suatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada diatas meja itu berbunyi. Keduanya pun menatap benda itu.

"Ponselmu?" Tanya Hoseok.

Suga mengangguk pelan. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel miliknya yang masih terletak diatas meja. Kedua matanya menatap layar ponselnya. Setelah membaca nama dari penelpon tersebut, ia pun segera mengangkat telpon itu.

"Hallo"

" _Hyung, jemput aku di bandara, sekarang! Aku menunggumu"_ Sahut sang penelpon. Lalu ia memutuskan panggilan tersebut secara sepihak. Seolah tak peduli dengan jawaban dan wajah kesal namja yang tadi ia sebut _Hyung_ itu.

" _Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang!"_ Suga bergumam kesal. Ia tahu, penelpon itu adalah adik laki-lakinya. Tapi, apa-apaan ini? Seenaknya saja mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak. Dan lagi? Adik laki-lakinya itu meminta ia menjemputnya di bandara sekarang? Ia bahkan belum sempat menjawab apapun. Ia bahkan belum sempat berkata bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang berada di cafe bersama Hoseok dan ia masih menunggu pesanannya untuk datang. Dan ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau adiknya itu sudah berangkat ke Korea. Jika bisa, saat ini ia ingin sekali memukul adik laki-lakinya itu. "Hoseok-ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi" Ucap Suga.

Hoseok menatap Suga heran. "Pergi kemana?"

Suga bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Adikku memintaku untuk menjemputnya di bandara" Lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"YA! Suga-ya mau kemana kau? Bagaimana dengan—"

Suga menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya. Lalu membalikan badannya ke arah Hoseok yang masih duduk sambil menatapnya bingung. "Ah iya... Nanti pesananku untukmu saja, Hoseok-ah!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hoseok menatapnya bingung. Hey tunggu! Apa katanya? Pesanannya untukku? Hey, bahkan kau belum membayar pesananmu Min Suga!

.

.

.

Suga telah tiba di bandara. Kedua matanya tengah menatap lingkungan disekitarnya. Ia sedang mencari sosok adik laki-lakinya. Namun, setelah merasa tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi, Suga pun segera meraih ponsel miliknya yang ia letakan didalam saku jaket yang sedang dikenakannya. Ia pun mencari kontak telpon milik seseorang. Setelah menemukan kontak yang dicarinya, Suga pun segera menghubungi orang itu. "Kau dimana? Apa kau sedang membohongiku huh?" Tanyanya kesal pada seseorang disebrang telpon.

"..."

"Apa kau yakin? Lalu kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Kini kedua matanya tengah sibuk mencari sosok disebrang telpon.

"..."

"Apa kau bilang? Sedang berjalan menujuku?" Pekiknya. Tak lama setelah mencari, akhirnya Suga menemukan seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Suga tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena pemuda itu memakai kacamata hitam. Namun ia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu adalah sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Suga pun segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Annyeong hyung" Sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan sejak tadi. "Aku merindukanmu, hyung" Sahutnya lagi sambil memeluk tubuh namja dihadapannya.

Suga berdecak kesal. Tentu saja, Suga sangat tak suka jika adik laki-lakinya itu memeluknya erat seperti saat ini. Ada beberapa alasan yang menjadi pemicu hal tersebut. Alasan pertama, mungkin saja ia akan kehabisan napas. Suga tentu saja tidak mau mati muda dengan cara yang konyol seperti itu. Dan alasan kedua adalah malu. "Hey, jangan memelukku seperti itu! Ini adalah tempat umum!"

"Kau malu hyung?" Sahutnya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Suga hanya terdiam. Ia malas untuk membalas pertanyaan adiknya yang menurutnya sangat err—tidak penting. Ia pun menatap tajam adiknya itu.

"Kau marah hyung?" Ucapnya lagi sambil merangkul Suga.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Bungsu!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 _ **Hi... Aku kembali lagi dengan membawa FF baru. Dan maap banget, aku belum bisa lanjutin FF Hunhan I'M SORRY. Kemarin aku sempet buka word lanjutan FF itu, tapi aku malah bingung sendiri mau ngetik apaan. Kebiasaan, padahal kan sedikit lagi ending. Huhuhu -_- Jadi sepertinya kalian masih harus menunggu lagi untuk FF itu (Emang ada yang nunggu?). Untuk ff ini, aku dapet ide begitu aja pas aku nonton anime Owari no Seraph Season 1. Dan yeah! Jadilah FF tidak jelas seperti ini -_-**_

 _ **Sangat disarankan, untuk kalian yang sudah membaca FF ini untuk meninggalkan jejak sebelum pergi. Dan aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^**_

 _ **Jadi...**_

 **Next or Delete?**


	2. Memories - Chapter 1

Title : Memories

Author : Dyan Rosdiana

Cast :

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS) as Kim Taehyung / V

\- Byun Baekhyun (EXO) as Kim Baekhyun

\- Min Yoongi (BTS) as Min Yoongi / Suga

\- Park Chanyeol (EXO) as Park Chanyeol

\- Park Jimin (BTS) as Park Jimin

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS) as Jeon Jungkook

Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family, Humor

Rating : M (Entahlah saya bingung ratingnya apa -_- Yang jelas ff ini tanpa NC!)

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Ide cerita milik saya. Suga juga milik saya. Hohoho :v Seluruh cast milik Allah, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing.

 _A/N : FF ini juga aku share di akun wattpadku._

 **WARNING!** Cerita gaje, typo dan penulisan tidak menggunakan EYD.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil berkulit putih baru saja memasuki sebuah kamar tidur. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat seorang namja lainnya, tengah terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Ia pun segera berjalan mendekati tempat tidur itu. Lalu menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat diatas dahi namja yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Akhirnya demammu turun juga" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang. Ia pun segera meletakan mangkuk dan gelas yang ia bawa tadi ke atas nakas.

"Kau sudah pulang, hyung?" Gumam namja bersurai hitam itu dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam. Membuat sosok yang ia sebut _hyung_ itu terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? V, kau sudah bangun?"

Kim Taehyung atau lebih dikenal dengan nama V, namja yang kini berusia 18 tahun itu pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah bangun hyung" Ucapnya sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Lalu tersenyum manis pada hyungnya itu.

Namja itu pun mengambil segelas air dari atas nakas. Lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung. "Ini... Minumlah..." Ucapnya sambil membantu Taehyung untuk duduk.

"Gomawo hyung" Sahutnya sambil mengambil segelas air yang diberikan oleh hyungnya itu. Lalu meneguknya dengan perlahan.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum melihat adiknya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah nakas. Ia mengambil mangkuk yang tadi ia letakan disana. "Uhm... Tadi aku baru saja membeli bubur ini. Ayo dimakan" Ucapnya.

Taehyung menggeleng. Membuat namja dihadapannya itu menatapnya heran. "Hyung, aku ini sudah besar. Aku bisa makan sendiri" Tolak Taehyung saat melihat namja dihadapannya itu hendak menyuapinya.

"Tapi kau ini sedang—"

"Hyung, aku ini sudah besar. Aku bukan V kecil yang kau temukan di jalanan pada saat 11 tahun yang lalu"

"Tapi bagiku, kau tetaplah adik kecilku yang imut" Sahut namja itu sambil terkekeh.

"Ish—Suga hyung, kau menyebalkan sekali" Ucap Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Ya, namja mungil yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu bernama lengkap _Min Yoongi._ Akan tetapi orang-orang biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Suga._ Yoongi kecil tidaklah pandai dalam mengingat nama seseorang, termasuk juga dengan namanya sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya kedua orang tuanya pun memberikan sebuah nama panggilan yang mudah untuknya. Kau mau tahu apa alasan kedua orang tuanya memilih nama itu? Alasannya adalah karena Yoongi memiliki sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Ya, manis seperti gula."Ya, aku ini memang menyebalkan. Lalu kau mau apa huh?"

"Aku ingin menjitakmu hyung" Sahut Taehyung sambil menunjukan cengiran bodoh khas miliknya.

Suga mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Boleh saja, tapi nanti setelah kau benar-benar sembuh"

"Yak! Kalau menunggu aku benar-benar sembuh mana mungkin bisa hyung?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suga dengan tampang polosnya.

Taehyung berdecak malas. Ia menatap sebal hyungnya itu. "Karena kau akan kembali ke sifat aslimu yang galak dan menyebalkan"

"Apa kau bilang?" Suga langsung memberikan death glare gratis untuk Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Suga saat ini. Lucu, pikirnya.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Terdengar suara seseorang baru saja mengetuk pintu apartemen mereka. Hal itu sontak membuat keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Siapa?" Tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Jawab Suga sambil menggedikan bahunya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

Suga menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu berbalik menghadap Taehyung yang masih duduk di tempat tidur miliknya. "Tentu saja untuk membuka pintu. Bukankah kita kedatangan tamu, Taehyung-ah?!" Sahutnya kesal. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kamar Taehyung.

 _Cklek..._

Suga membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan. Hingga ia dapat melihat dua sosok namja asing yang tengah berdiri disana. Ia pun menatap keduanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Annyeong... Apakah benar ini adalah rumah V?" Ucap salah satu namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Suga menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku hyungnya. Kalian siapa?"

"Uhm... Hyung. Perkenalkan, aku Park Jimin dan ini adalah temanku, Jeon Jungkook" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kami berdua adalah teman kuliah V" Sahut Jungkook, namja lainnya yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi.

"Hyung, apa V ada di dalam? Sudah dua hari ini, dia tidak masuk kuliah. Kudengar dia terserang demam. Oleh karena itu, kami berdua ingin menjenguknya" Sahutnya.

Suga hanya menatap kedua namja itu secara bergantian. Ia sedang memastikan bahwa kedua orang asing ini adalah orang baik. _'Sepertinya mereka berdua memang benar-benar teman kuliah V'_ Pikirnya. Suga pun mengangguk. "Masuklah! Dia ada di dalam" Ucapnya mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia langsung mengantar Jimin dan Jungkook menuju kamar Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau belum memakan bubur itu huh?" Ucap Suga saat memasuki kamar Taehyung. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku—"

"Baiklah, baiklah... Aku akan memakan buburnya" Sahut Taehyung. Ia segera meraih semangkuk bubur dari atas nakas. Lalu mulai menyantapnya dengan perlahan.

"V, ada orang yang mencarimu..."

Taehyung menatap Suga heran. Dirinya mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai orang yang tengah mencarinya. "Siapa?"

"Kalian... Masuklah!" Pinta Suga. Kedua namja yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar itu pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung.

"Annyeong V..." Sapa Jungkook sambil tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia hanya mampu menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan kehadiran dua sosok namja yang baru dikenalnya minggu lalu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau mengenal dua orang asing ini? Kalau kau tak mengenalnya, aku akan mengusir mereka sekarang juga" Ucap Suga sambil melirik Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Apa?! Memangnya kau pikir kami berdua ini adalah penjahat huh?" Protes Jimin tak terima dengan ucapan Suga.

"Panggil aku hyung!" Sahut Suga.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah tahu betul sifat hyungnya yang satu itu. Keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Suga selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal yang mungkin saja membuat lawan bicaranya sakit hati. Ya, itu karena Suga cenderung mengucapkan apapun yang ada di dalam pikirannya. "Hyung... Bersikaplah lebih sopan padanya. Mereka itu adalah teman-temanku"

Suga menghela nafas lega. Ia menatap Taehyung lembut. "Baiklah. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Dan kalian..." Suga mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini ia menatap Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian. "Jangan macam-macam pada adikku!" Sambungnya sebelum ia benar-benar melesat pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkan dua namja yang masih menatapnya kebingungan.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan huh?!" Gumam Jimin kesal.

"Suga hyung memang orang yang seperti itu..." Ucap Taehyung terkekeh. Membuat kedua namja itu menatapnya.

"Dia itu hyungmu ya?" Tanya Jungkook sambil berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dan menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur itu diatas nakas. "Iya, dia itu hyungku" Ucapnya sambil mengambil segelas air, lalu meneguknya.

"Siapa namanya? Aku belum berkenalan dengannya" Tanya Jungkook.

"Panggil saja dia Suga hyung" Sahutnya sambil menaruh gelas tadi ke posisi semula.

Jimin dan Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya... Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula kenapa kalian menjengukku?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Jungkook kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu... Ayo kita pulang, Jungkook-ah!" Sahut Jimin.

"Uhm—Tidak, tidak! Bukan itu... Maksudku, aku kan hanya terkena demam"

Jimin berdecak kesal. Ia menatap malas Taehyung. "Sejak awal pertemuan kita pada minggu lalu. Kau itu adalah teman kami. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menjengukmu"

"Jimin benar. Kau sudah dua hari tidak masuk kuliah. Kami khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu" Sahut Jungkook sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Jimin melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dilengan kirinya. Sudah pukul 6 sore. Jimin dan Jungkook pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing sebelum waktu makan malam tiba. "Sampai jumpa" Ucap Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangan kepada kedua temannya yang tengah berjalan menuju lift. Ia pun menutup rapat pintu apartemen ketika ia tak lagi melihat keduanya. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang hangat.

 _Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook._

Ya, kedua namja tadi adalah teman kuliah Taehyung. Teman kuliah sekaligus teman pertama Taehyung saat ia kembali tinggal di Korea, sejak seminggu yang lalu. Karena sebelumnya ia telah menghabiskan masa sekolahnya di negeri sakura. Sebetulnya kedua orang tuanya telah menyuruh Taehyung untuk melanjutkan kuliah di negeri sakura itu. Namun, kenyataannya ia memang tak bisa jauh dari Suga, hyungnya.

Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, hyungnya yang satu itu telah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Korea, sehingga appa mereka terpaksa membelikan sebuah apartemen untuk Suga. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka berdua jarang bertemu, karena Taehyung harus tetap tinggal di Jepang untuk meneruskan sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya waktu yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama itu pun tiba. Taehyung telah lulus dari SMA dan ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di negara asalnya itu. Saat ini Taehyung kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Suga. Hanya saja Taehyung baru duduk pada semester pertama. Sedangkan Suga, ia sudah duduk pada bangku kuliah semester 3.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Terdengar seseorang telah mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung. Namun, ia membiarkannya saja. Karena ia sudah tahu pasti siapa pelakunya. "V..."

Taehyung menatap namja yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Kedua matanya tengah menelusuri seluruh ruangan. Ia terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Teman-temanmu sudah pulang?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Sudah hyung... Baru saja mereka pergi"

"Aish—Padahal aku sudah membelikan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka" Umpatnya kesal.

"Kau terlalu lama hyung. Apakah jarak minimarket dengan apartemen kita itu sangat jauh?" Ledek Taehyung.

"Ah—Sudahlah! Ini untukmu saja" Ucap Suga sambil meletakkan barang belanjaan yang dibawanya tadi di dekat pintu kamar Taehyung. "Ku letakkan disini saja. Oh ya, kalau kau benar-benar sudah membaik. Sebaiknya kau harus mandi untuk membersihkan diri..." Sambungnya lagi.

"Hyung..."

Suga menatap Taehyung lekat. "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau telah menjadi hyung yang baik" Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis.

Suga menatap Taehyung. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat. Berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung. "Sama-sama" Ia pun melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Ia tersenyum senang. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah memilikinya. Telah memiliki seorang adik laki-laki seperti Taehyung.

 _Kim Taehyung,_ walaupun namja itu bukanlah adik kandung Suga. Tapi Suga telah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Terkadang mereka berdua memang suka meributkan hal kecil. Namun, semua itu lebih baik daripada ia tak memilikinya. Mengingat statusnya sebelum Taehyung datang adalah seorang anak tunggal di keluarganya.

" _Hyung, aku ini sudah besar. Aku bukan V kecil yang kau temukan di jalanan pada saat 11 tahun yang lalu"_

Mengingat kata-kata yang Taehyung ucapkan tadi, Suga jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Pada saat itu, ia sedang liburan sekolah di negara asalnya ini. Ya, sebenarnya sejak kecil Suga bersekolah di Jepang. Hal itu terjadi, karena kedua orang tuanya memiliki sebuah perusahaan disana. Itulah yang mengharuskan keduanya untuk sering pergi dan tinggal jauh lebih lama di negeri sakura itu. Sebenarnya kedua orang tua Suga memiliki sebuah rumah di Korea. Hanya saja, eommanya, ia tak pernah mau jauh dari putra tunggalnya itu. Pada akhirnya, keduanya pun sepakat untuk menjual rumah mereka dan memutuskan agar Suga bersekolah di Jepang. Walau begitu, keluarga itu tetap rutin kembali ke Korea, minimal sebulan sekali. Setidaknya semua itu berlanjut sampai Suga telah dewasa dan benar-benar bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri..

Pada malam itu, Suga dan juga kedua orang tuanya sedang berjalan-jalan dengan mengendarai mobil. Suga merengek karena appanya tidak mau membelikan bola basket untuknya. Sehingga, appanya tak berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudi mobil. Hingga, Suga melihat seorang anak kecil berjalan sendirian sambil menangis. Dan mobil mereka tak sengaja menabrak anak kecil itu. Ya, anak kecil itu adalah Taehyung. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat mereka benar-benar terkejut pada saat itu.

.

.

.

 _ **#Flashback**_

"Eomma... Appa... Aku mau bola basket yang tadi" Namja kecil itu tak bisa berhenti merengek sejak ia dan kedua orang tuanya keluar dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Nanti appa akan membelikannya saat kita sudah kembali ke Jepang" Ucap pria itu sambil tetap mengemudi.

"Tapi aku ingin bola basket yang tadi..." Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Eomma... Suga ingin bola basket yang tadi"

Wanita itu hanya terkekeh dengan kelakuan putra satu-satunya itu, yang tak akan berhenti merengek sebelum keinginannya benar-benar terpenuhi. Ya, ia bisa memaklumi hal itu mengingat selama ini ia selalu saja memanjakan Suga. Ia menoleh ke arah namja kecil yang duduk di bangku belakang. "Nanti eomma belikan"

"Aku mau sekarang! Eomma, appa, belikan Suga bola basket yang tadi..."

"Yoongi-ya, dengarkan eomma baik-baik. Bukankah kemarin appamu sudah membelikan sepatu baru yang kau minta hmm? Dan sekarang kau malah meminta bola basket?" Ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap surai hitam milik Suga.

"Tapi eomma—"

"Yoongi-ya, appa akan membelikan bola basket. Tapi tidak sekarang. Appa akan membelikannya ketika kita sudah kembali ke Jepang. Mengerti?" Ucap pria itu.

Suga mempoutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah. Tapi appa..." Suga menggantung ucapannya ketika melihat sesuatu di depan sana. "APPA! APPA AWAS DI DEPAN ADA ANAK KECIL!" Tiba-tiba saja Suga berteriak. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut.

 _TIIIINNNN..._

Pria itu segera menginjak rem dan membunyikan klakson mobil. Namun tetap saja, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dan suatu hal yang tak diinginkan telah terjadi.

"Appa, kita... kita sudah menabrak anak tadi..." Ucap Suga panik. Mereka bertiga pun segera keluar dari mobil untuk melihat keadaan anak yang baru saja tertabrak oleh mobilnya tadi.

"Dia pingsan" Ucap wanita itu.

"Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit" Ucap pria itu sambil menggendong anak kecil yang telah ditabraknya menuju mobil.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Suga. Namja berusia 9 tahun itu tengah duduk sembari menangis melihat keadaan namja mungil dihadapannya itu. Pasalnya, sejak tak sengaja tertabrak semalam, namja mungil itu masih belum sadarkan diri. "Eomma... Hiks... Appa... Hiks... Kenapa... Kenapa dia belum sadar juga?"

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi dia pasti sadar" Sahut eommanya sambil mengusap lembut surai hitamnya.

"Eomma, appa, maafkan aku. Seandainya saja aku tak meminta bola basket itu. Pasti adik kecil ini tak akan tertabrak"

"Ini salah appa, karena appa tidak berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir"

"Sudah, kau jangan terus menangis seperti ini. Memangnya kau tidak malu jika adik manis ini terbangun dan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Sahut Eommanya.

Suga hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian itu.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan ya" Ucap Eommanya.

Suga mengangguk sambil menghapus kedua air matanya. "Eomma... Appa..."

"Hmm—"

"Ada apa Yoongi-ya?" Tanya Eommanya.

"Eomma, lihatlah! Jari-jarinya bergerak..." Serunya. Kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah, appa akan memanggil dokter" Pria itu pun segera berlari keluar kamar untuk memanggil dokter.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Appa Yoongi kembali bersama dengan seorang dokter dan seorang suster. Mereka pun segera memeriksa keadaan namja mungil itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya, dia harus tetap disini untuk beberapa hari sampai kesehatannya benar-benar pulih"

"Terima kasih dokter"

"Aku permisi dulu" Dokter dan suster itu pun segera beranjak dari ruangan serba putih itu.

"Aku... Aku dimana?" Tanya namja mungil itu lemah. Ia memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, nak" Ucap Eomma Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Di rumah sakit?" Namja mungil itu tampak kebingungan.

"Maaf karena kami telah menabrakmu kemarin malam" Ucap Appa Yoongi dengan nada menyesal.

"Menabrakku? Kemarin malam?" Ucap namja mungil itu sambil mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam. Raut wajahnya berubah. Ia terlihat sedih dan gelisah.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya wanita itu.

Namja itu menggeleng. "Tidak! Jangan dekati aku..." Sahut namja mungil itu ketakutan. Ia pun mencoba untuk duduk.

Tiba-tiba saja hati wanita itu merasa sangat teriris. Namja mungil itu. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi sangat ketakutan. Apa mungkin dia takut, karena telah tertabrak oleh mobilnya?

"Hey, kau kenapa nak?" Kali ini appa Suga yang mencoba untuk mendekati.

"TIDAK! KUBILANG JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Teriak namja itu. "Tolong... Hiks... Tolong jangan mendekat... Hiks..." Namja itu mulai menangis. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tubuh mungilnya itu terlihat bergetar. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Ketiga orang itu semakin bingung melihat namja mungil dihadapannya.

"Annyeong... Perkenalkan, namaku Min Yoongi. Lihatlah... Mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku. Kau tak perlu takut pada kami. Kami ini orang baik" Suga mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya seramah mungkin dihadapan namja itu.

Namja mungil itu pun mencoba menatap Yoongi. "Yoon—"

"Min Yoongi. Ah... Memang rumit. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Suga" Ucap Suga sambil tersenyum.

"Su—Ga?" Tanya namja itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Suga pun mengusap-usap surai namja mungil itu. Kejadian itu tentu saja membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung.

"Ya, Suga... Dan siapa namamu?"

"..." Diam. Namja mungil itu hanya terdiam. Ia menatap Yoongi sendu.

"Siapa namamu eoh? Aku ingin tahu"

"Ta—Taehyung... Kim Taehyung..." Sahutnya pelan.

"Tae? Siapa tadi huh?"

"Ki—Kim Taehyung"

"Kau tidak memiliki nama panggilan yang lebih singkat hmm? Aku... Aku... Uhm... Sebenarnya aku agak sulit dalam mengingat nama" Ucap Suga sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak"

"Uhm... Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan sebuah nama panggilan untukmu?" Ucap Suga sambil berpikir.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kau mau kupanggil apa hmm?"

"Terserah Suga saja..."

"Umm... Bagaimana kalau kupanggil kau... V?" Tanya Suga semangat.

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Menatap Suga penuh tanya. Suga pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia meminta pendapat.

"Umm... Aku... Aku setuju" Sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Kini Suga yang menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Aku setuju dengan nama yang Suga pilih..." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... Baiklah V. Sekarang... Uhm... Berapa usiamu eoh?"

"Aku?" Tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Suga mengangguk. "Ne, berapa usiamu?"

"Usiaku... 7 tahun..."

"Yak! Kau masih berusia 7 tahun?" Serunya kesal.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ne, Suga"

"Kau tahu? Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Usiaku saat ini adalah 9 tahun. Jadi... Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku hyung!" Ujar Suga sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Suga—" Ucap Taehyung menggantung.

"Hyung..." Sahut Suga meneruskan.

"Suga... Hyung..." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Nah seperti itu..." Ucap Suga sambil tersenyum senang. Begitupun dengan kedua orang tuanya, mereka terlihat sangat tak menyangka. Bahwa putranya bisa sedekat itu dengan namja mungil yang tadi terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Uhm... Taehyung-ah..." Ucap Appa Suga.

"Y—Ya?"

"Apakah kau ingat jalanan menuju rumahmu?"

"Ru...mah?"

"Setelah kau sudah sembuh nanti. Kami akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah" Sahut Eomma Suga.

"Ru...mah...? Ru...mah...?" Gumam Taehyung pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Uhm... Baiklah. Tak apa, jika kau belum mau menjawabnya sekarang" Ucap Appa Suga sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Taehyung.

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur. Kau harus istirahat supaya cepat sembuh" Ucap Eomma Suga.

"Ne, V. Kau harus cepat tidur. Aku juga mau tidur. Ah, ya... Besok kita akan bermain bersama" Ucap Suga dengan penuh semangat.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, hyung" Ucapnya. Eomma Suga membantunya untuk kembali ke posisi semula. Ia merapatkan selimut berwarna putih itu ke tubuh Taehyung. Namja mungil itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha untuk tertidur.

.

.

.

 **#Hari selanjutnya**

"Annyeong V. Kau sudah bangun eoh?" Ucap Suga saat memasuki kamar rawat inap Taehyung.

"Annyeong hyung..." Sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa kau sudah bisa duduk?" Tanya Suga saat melihat Taehyung berusaha merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung" Taehyung tersenyum. Kondisinya pagi ini sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Baiklah... Lihat! Aku membawa roti untukmu..." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sekantong plastik yang berisi roti.

"Gomawo hyung"

Suga menaiki ranjang rumah sakit itu. Sekarang ia duduk tepat dihadapan Taehyung. "Ayo makanlah!" Ucap Suga sambil memberikan sebungkus roti pada Taehyung.

Mereka pun memakan roti-roti itu bersama. Keduanya juga saling melontarkan lelucon lucu yang membuat mereka tertawa. Hingga...

"Hyung..."

"Ne. Ada apa V?" Suga menatap Taehyung heran.

"Apa kedua orang yang semalam itu adalah orang yang baik?"

"Maksudmu? Eomma dan appa?" Tanya Suga meyakinkan. Taehyung membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Tentu saja... Mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat baik. Kau tahu? Mereka sangat menyayangiku. Bagaimana denganmu? Orang tuamu juga pasti sangat menyayangimu kan?"

Taehyung terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

Suga pun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap pelan surai hitam itu. "V, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Taehyung pun menatap Suga. "Apa?"

"Umm... Kenapa kemarin kau berjalan sendirian sambil menangis? Apakah kau kabur dari rumah, karena kedua orang tuamu tak mau membelikan mainan baru?"

"Aku, aku..." Wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi sedih.

"Eh? Maaf... Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih" Suga menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

"Aku memang pergi dari rumah"

"APA?" Suga membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia terkejut. Lalu mengetukan jari telunjuknya ke kepala Taehyung. "Hey, adik kecil! Apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu huh? Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil kau? Ah... Eomma dan appamu pasti khawatir sekali" Sahut Suga gemas.

"Tidak, tidak akan hyung"

"Huh? Jangan bercanda! Sekarang... Cepat katakan padaku dimana rumahmu?!" Tanya Suga dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku... Aku... Hiks..."

Suga terkejut karena tiba-tiba namja mungil itu menangis. Menangis? Hey, apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Ia tak bermaksud membuat Taehyung menangis. "V..."

"Aku... Aku... Hiks... Aku tak punya rumah, hyung. Aku... Aku tak ingin kembali ke rumah. Hyungku bilang... Hiks... Aku harus pergi dari rumah sejauh mungkin... Hiks... Hiks..."

"V, sudahlah jangan menangis..." Ucap Suga sambil mengelus punggung Taehyung dengan lembut. "Jadi kau punya hyung? Tapi kenapa dia menyuruhmu pergi? Ish—Kejam sekali sih dia"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Hyungku tidak kejam. Dia hyung yang sangat baik. Dia selalu melindungiku" Ucap Taehyung sambil menyeka air matanya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyung... Tolong jangan bawa aku kembali ke rumah"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kumohon hyung... Aku takut..."

Suga memeluk tubuh namja mungil itu. "Kenapa kau takut? Eomma dan appamu pasti mencarimu"

"Mereka tak akan mencariku... Karena..."

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, saat ini ada dua sosok yang tengah berdiri dibalik pintu itu. Mendengarkan percakapan keduanya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suga.

"Karena eomma... Hiks... Aku melihat eomma telah dibunuh oleh..." Taehyung pun menundukan kepalanya lagi. "Oleh... Appaku... Hiks... Hiks..."

Suga membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan namja mungil itu. "Lalu... Apa hyungmu juga..."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

Suga pun kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. "Maaf... Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih. Aku tak tahu..."

"Hyung... Aku takut... Aku, aku membenci appa"

"Apa... Apa semua yang kau katakan itu benar?" Tanya Eomma Suga. Ya, sejak tadi kedua orang tua Suga memang ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Namun, mereka pun mengurungkan niatnya itu, disaat mereka mendengar percakapan Suga dan Taehyung yang terdengar mulai serius.

"Apa semua itu benar Taehyung-ah?" Hati wanita itu benar-benar teriris ketika mendengar pernyataan Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa seorang appa membunuh keluarganya sendiri dihadapan putra kecilnya itu? Bukankah seharusnya seorang appa itu mampu mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik pada anaknya?

Taehyung mengangguk. "Appa... Appa membunuh eomma dan hyungku... Aku... Aku takut..."

Eomma Suga pun memeluk tubuh Taehyung dan juga Suga. Sekarang mereka mengerti alasan mengapa namja mungil itu terlihat sangat ketakutan pada waktu itu. "Maaf..."

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Taehyung-ah... Mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma"

"Dan kau juga harus memanggilku appa" Sahut appa Suga sambil mengusap lembut surai milik Taehyung.

"Eomma... Appa... Kumohon... Jangan bawa aku kembali ke rumah... Aku takut..."

"Kau tak perlu takut. Karena mulai sekarang kami adalah keluargamu" Ucap Appa dan Eomma Suga.

"Aku juga berjanji... Aku berjanji akan melindungimu sama seperti yang hyungmu lakukan" Sahut Suga.

 _ **#Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja tiba di apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Ia tersenyum senang ketika sebuah aroma masakan lezat tersentuh oleh indera penciumannya. Pasti seseorang tengah memasak untuk makan malam. Dan ia tahu betul siapa pelakunya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur untuk memastikan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Bukanlah sebuah ilusi yang muncul hanya karena saat ini dia sedang merasa kelaparan saja.

"Jiminnie, kau sudah pulang? Kebetulan sekali" Ucap seorang namja jangkung saat menyadari kehadiran Jimin.

Jimin pun berjalan mendekati namja jangkung itu. Kedua matanya tak berhenti menatap setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh namja itu. Oh tidak! Lebih tepatnya, Jimin menatap lekat pada piring dan mangkuk yang berisi masakan lezat diatasnya. "Hyung, kau memasak semuanya sendiri?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sahutnya sambil tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya, menata piring dan mangkuk diatas meja makan. "Yak! Hentikan! Jangan sentuh itu!" Gerutunya kesal ketika kedua matanya menangkap Jimin hendak mencicipi makanan yang telah disajikannya diatas meja makan.

"Ish—Aku hanya ingin mencicipinya saja, hyung" Ucap Jimin dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat memelas.

"Berhenti memasang wajah menjijikan seperti itu, Park Jimin! Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi ke kamarmu! Taruh tasmu, lalu pergi mandi. Dan setelah itu kau boleh mencicipi semua masakanku!"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal. Mengapa hyungnya tak mau mengerti? Saat ini, cacing-cacing di perut Jimin sudah mulai melakukan demo besar-besaran. Dan kini hyungnya itu malah melarangnya untuk mencicipi makan malam yang terlihat sangat lezat itu. "Chanyeol hyung menyebalkan sekali..."

"Kau mau protes? Kalau begitu... Bagaimana jika tak akan ada jatah makan malam untukmu? Kurasa itu akan lebih baik" Sahut namja bernama lengkap _Park Chanyeol_ itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ish—Baiklah, baiklah... Aku akan pergi ke kamarku!" Dengan tak rela, akhirnya Jimin pun mengalah pada hyungnya yang satu itu. Pikirnya, daripada ia benar-benar tidak dapat jatah makan malam.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat Jimin yang terlihat kesal itu. Ia pun menyusul Jimin yang sudah beranjak dari dapur terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hi, aku kembali lagi dengan Memories Chapter 1. Entahlah, walaupun sepertinya peminat ff ini kurang tapi aku akan terus lanjutin ff ini. Dan tolong ya untuk kalian yang udah baca , tolong tinggalin jejak! ^_^**_

 _ **Oh iya, untuk yang minta cerita tentang percintaan dan tae jadi uke. Aku mohon maaf, ga bisa masukin di ff ini. Karena ff ini emang sengaja aku buat brothership. Tapi sejujurnya aja, aku udah kepikiran buat ff KookV (V Uke). Cuman ya, masih sebatas ide. Hahaha :D**_

 _ **Mungkin kalau bisa, aku akan bikin ff itu di ff lainnya. Oke?**_

 _ **See you next time~ ^_^**_


	3. Memories - Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **MEMORIES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST :**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Genre :** **Brothership, Sad, Family**

 **Rating : T/M? Yang jelas aman kok! :D**

 _ **Note! FF ini juga aku publish di wattpad!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol hyung menyebalkan sekali..."

"Kau mau protes? Kalau begitu... Bagaimana jika tak akan ada jatah makan malam untukmu? Kurasa itu akan lebih baik" Sahut namja bernama lengkap _Park Chanyeol_ itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ish—Baiklah, baiklah... Aku akan pergi ke kamarku!" Dengan tak rela, akhirnya Jimin pun mengalah pada hyungnya yang satu itu. Pikirnya, daripada ia benar-benar tidak dapat jatah makan malam.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat Jimin yang terlihat kesal itu. Ia pun menyusul Jimin yang sudah beranjak dari dapur terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil seseorang.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING! ^^**

* * *

 _Cklek..._

Namja jangkung itu baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Kedua matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang seusia dengannya tengah sibuk pada laptop kesayangannya. Kedua mata namja itu menatap fokus layar laptop dihadapannya. Jari-jarinya tengah mengetik keyboard itu dengan lincahnya. "Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar.

Namun, tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya. Ia terdiam seketika. Memang dibutuhkan kesabaran yang penuh untuk menghadapi namja yang satu itu. "Ayo keluar! Makan malam sudah siap..." Ajak Chanyeol.

Hening.

Masih dengan keadaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut namja itu. Hanya terdengar suara jari-jarinya yang kini masih sibuk mengetik. "Hey, ayo makan! Aku tidak mau melihatmu sak—"

"Mau sampai kapan, Yeollie?" Sahut namja itu kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Umm... Apa maksud—"

"Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa kau terus saja menggangguku huh? Kau tahu kan? Besok pagi tugas ini sudah harus dikumpulkan dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan segera!" Gerutunya kesal karena sedari tadi Chanyeol terus saja mengganggunya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Mengoceh lagi rupanya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, ia mendengar ocehan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan itu. "Hyunnie, sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali mengoceh. Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dibandingkan ibuku. Lagipula, dikumpulkan atau tidak? Memangnya aku peduli? Cepatlah turun! Jimin sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam..." Sahutnya. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan keras. Membuat namja mungil bernama lengkap _Kim Baekhyun_ itu terlonjak kaget. Ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan tingkah laku namja tiang listrik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali. Kau tidak lihat ya? Adikmu yang tampan ini sudah sangat kelaparan" Ucap Jimin saat melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di meja makan.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jimin mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya. "Apakah kau sudah mandi?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Itu lagi yang dibahasnya? Hey, Jimin itu ingin makan, bukannya ingin mandi. "Menurutmu bagaimana hyung?"

"Belum..."

"Kalau hyung sudah tahu... Kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Ah... Baiklah" Sahut Chanyeol sambil menempati salah satu kursi kosong disana. Lalu kembali teringat akan ucapan Jimin yang tadi. "Yak! Kau bilang apa barusan? Kenapa kau tidak mandi huh?! Bukankah tadi—"

"Hyung... Aku sudah lapar. Aku ingin makan, bukannya ingin mandi..." Ucap Jimin dengan nada yang dibuat memelas.

"Tapi setelah makan, kau pasti akan pergi tidur!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Eommamu menitipkanmu padaku, Park Jimin! Jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku!" Sahut Chanyeol gemas. Sungguh, saat ini ia ingin sekali menjitak adiknya itu.

"Aku tak peduli. Lagipula, eommaku tak berada disini. Jadi dia tak akan tahu"

"Awas kau! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada—"

"Kalian berdua ini berisik sekali sih!" Gerutu Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba. Ia langsung menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung yang memulainya..."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"BERISIK!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. Membuat kedua namja itu langsung terdiam seketika. "Jimin-ah, setelah makan kau harus mandi... Kalau tidak, aku akan melaporkanmu pada eommamu!" Ancamnya.

"Ish—Baiklah hyung..." Sahut Jimin dengan sangat terpaksa.

Kemudian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Dan kau, Yeollie! Berhentilah membuat kepalaku sakit, dengan tingkahmu yang kekanakan itu! Karena setelah ini aku akan mengerjakan tugas kuliahku lagi"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Bukankah dia sendiri juga sangat kekanakan?" Gumamnya pelan. Namun, Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ah—Tidak... Itu bukan apa-apa" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan cengiran bodoh khas miliknya. "Uhm—Baiklah, sebelum kita makan mari kita berdoa terlebih dahulu!" Ucapnya.

Setelah selesai berdoa, suasana di meja makan itu pun menjadi sangat hening. Ketiga namja itu mulai menyantap seluruh makanan yang telah disajikan oleh Chanyeol. Namun, keheningan itu tak dapat berlangsung lama. Karena suasana di meja makan tersebut kembali memanas, ketika Chanyeol mulai melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua namja lainnya menatapnya sejenak.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sahut Baekhyun sambil tetap fokus pada makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Masakanku... Rasanya enak bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Kupikir tidak terlalu buruk. Kapan terakhir kali kau memasak? Sebulan yang lalu? Setengah tahun atau mungkin setahun yang lalu ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengingat peristiwa langka itu. Ya, Chanyeol memang pandai _memasak._ Baekhyun tahu akan hal itu. Namja jangkung itu mulai mempelajari berbagai resep masakan, saat dirinya dan Baekhyun mulai tinggal di apartemen sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Biasanya Chanyeol akan memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam. Hanya saja, setelah keduanya mulai duduk di bangku kuliah semester 3, namja jangkung itu menjadi _sangat_ jarang memasak. Menurut Chanyeol, tugas kuliah yang menumpuk membuatnya menjadi lebih sibuk, sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur dan _tentunya_ untuk memasak. Tetapi alasan itu, _tentu saja_ tidak akan pernah bisa diterima oleh Baekhyun. Karena menurutnya, salah satu kendala terbesar yang dialami oleh namja jangkung itu hanyalah satu, yaitu... "Dasar pemalas" Sambungnya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol membelalakan kedua matanya. "Enak saja kau bicara! Baru sekitar dua puluh hari yang lalu, aku tidak memasak! Dan lagi, aku ini bukan pemalas!" Seru Chanyeol protes. Ia tidak terima jika _namja pendek_ itu berani mengejeknya. Terlebih lagi, mengejek di depan _adik sepupunya_ itu.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa benar begitu? Tapi kupikir itu sudah lama sekali. Lagipula kenapa kau protes? Kau kan memang pemalas"

"Cih! Lebih pemalas mana dengan dirimu yang hanya tinggal makan saja huh? Bahkan kau selalu saja menolak saat aku memintamu untuk pergi berbelanja!" Sahut Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Kau selalu menyuruhku di saat yang tidak tepat" Ucap Baekhyun berusaha membela diri.

"Dan kau selalu memberikan ribuan alasan untuk menolak permintaanku! Dasar pendek menyebalkan!" Umpat Chanyeol kesal.

Bukannya marah karena dihina seperti itu, Baekhyun justru tertawa geli karena melihat wajah kesal namja jangkung itu. Ya, sahabat kecilnya itu memang tergolong ke dalam kategori namja yang _periang_ dan _menyebalkan._ Jadi membuat Chanyeol kesal seperti ini adalah suatu hiburan tersendiri untuknya. "Jangan kesal seperti itu, Yeollie! Kau tahu? Wajahmu saat ini terlihat lebih bodoh dibandingkan biasanya"

Chanyeol berdecak malas. Berdebat dengan Baekhyun memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Karena namja cerewet itu selalu saja berbicara dengan semaunya. Menyebalkan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Jimin?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya yang sempat terhenti itu.

Namun, tak ada jawaban dari Jimin. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah adik sepupunya yang duduk dihadapannya itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya, ketika ia mendapati Jimin tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Park Jimin!"

Jimin menatap malas hyungnya itu. "Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Nanti kau bisa terpesona pada kecantikan Hyunnie" Sahut Chanyeol sambil melirik namja yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada makanannya pun tersedak. Setelah itu ia menatap Chanyeol tajam. Membuat namja jangkung itu langsung membuang pandangannya. _Berpura-pura tak melihat._ "Dasar namja jelek menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja kau berbicara seperti itu!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Lalu ia menatap Jimin datar. "Kau! Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu huh?" Tanyanya kesal sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Jimin.

Jimin mendengus kesal. Selalu saja seperti ini. Di saat kedua hyung _kekanakannya_ itu mulai berdebat tak penting. Pada akhirnya, ia juga yang akan terkena dampaknya. Terutama ocehan dari Baekhyun. _'Bagus sekali, Chanyeol hyung! Aku terkena dampaknya lagi!'_ Batinnya sambil melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saja.

"Kenapa huh? Apakah ada yang aneh diwajahku ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak.. Hanya saja—"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam. Keduanya sedang menunggu ucapan Jimin yang selanjutnya.

"Kurasa—Wajah hyung terlihat mirip dengan seseorang..." Ucap Jimin dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya takut jika Baekhyun akan mengamuk _nantinya_ jika disamakan dengan orang lain.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Aku—" Sejak tadi, Jimin masih berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dan lagi, semuanya ini terjadi karena ulah Chanyeol. Seandainya saja hyungnya itu tak menganggunya untuk berpikir. "Entahlah... Aku juga tak tahu"

"Jawaban macam apa itu huh? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang benar-benar terpesona pada kecan—Argh..." Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. "Hyunnie kenapa kau menjewer telinga—Argh! Sakit bodoh!" Umpatnya kesal sambil mengusap telinga dan juga kakinya yang baru saja diinjak oleh Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah hadiah untukmu, Yeollie. Kau menyukainya bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, namun terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi Chanyeol. "Kalau kau menyukainya, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah lain—"

"Tidak mau!" Chanyeol menyela ucapan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum jahil.

"Benar tidak mau huh? Kupikir kau akan menyesal nantinya"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Yang benar saja huh? Padahal tadinya aku mau bilang, kalau besok aku akan mentraktirmu makan mie ramen" Sahut Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja. Wajahnya sengaja ia buat dengan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan karena Chanyeol telah menolak niat baiknya itu.

"A—Apa katamu?" Chanyeol membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Terkejut? Hmm—Mungkin saja. Karena menurutnya, Baekhyun adalah namja yang sangat pelit. Namja mungil itu tak pernah mau berbagi makanan dengannya, apalagi mentraktirnya. "Kalau begitu—"

"Kalau begitu, traktirannya untuk Jimin saja. Kau bilang kau tidak mau kan? Bagaimana Jiminnie? Kau mau kan?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja hyung. Mana mungkin aku menolak penawaran itu"

"Nah, maaf ya, Yeollie! Tapi Jimin sudah menyetujuinya" Sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Baiklah. Chanyeol memang mengakui, bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun itu bukanlah tipe seorang namja yang pelit. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang tak pernah bisa ia mengerti. Kenapa namja pendek itu bisa menjadi seseorang yang _sangat_ pelit terhadap dirinya? _'Kim sialan! Bilang saja kalau kau memang tidak mau mentraktirku!'_ Batinnya.

"Aku sudah selesai" Seru Jimin tiba-tiba. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Jimin, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Tentu saja pergi mandi..."

"Tapi—"

"Hyung, moodku untuk mandi sudah kembali. Jadi jika tidak segera dilaksanakan, maka kemungkinan besar aku akan segera pergi tidur. Ya, tentu saja hal itu akan terjadi. Karena saat ini, aku benar-benar mengantuk. Jadi... Selamat malam, hyung!" Sahut Jimin lalu berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai" Sahut Baekhyun. Ia pun mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol pun menatap horror Baekhyun. "Yak! Baekhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?! Bantu aku membersihkan piring-piring ini!"

"Uhm—Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin membantumu. Hanya saja... Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Bahwa aku ingin meneruskan tugas kuliahku. Jadi, akan kubantu lain kali saja ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia pun mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Chanyeol pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. "DASAR SIALAN! KENAPA KALIAN TAK MAU MEMBANTUKU MEMBERSIHKAN PIRING KOTOR INI HUH?!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Ya, sepertinya emosinya saat ini tidak dapat mereda begitu saja. _Mengingat betapa sialnya ia malam ini._

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Chapter 2**

 **by dianapark96**

* * *

Sesosok namja mungil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun sedang berjalan sendirian sambil menangis. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di tengah sebuah hutan yang sangat luas dan gelap. Karena satu-satunya pencahayaan hanya berasal dari bulan yang bersinar pada malam itu. "Eomma... Hyung... Kalian ada dimana? Hiks—A—ku takut—Hiks—" Namja mungil itu terus saja menangis. Sungguh, saat ini ia sangat ketakutan. Tersesat seorang diri di tengah hutan pada malam hari bukanlah suatu hal yang menakjubkan. Terlebih lagi, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih sangat polos. "Eomma... Hyung... Kalian dimana? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Hiks—"

Namja mungil itu terus saja berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Hingga ia melihat sesosok pria misterius yang baru saja muncul dari balik pohon besar itu. Ia tak dapat melihat jelas wajah pria itu. Hanya saja, ia dapat melihat bahwa pria itu tengah membawa sebuah pisau tajam. "Eomma—Hyung—Tolong aku!" Gumamnya pelan saat pria itu mulai menatap kearahnya dan mengejarnya. Namja mungil itu pun segera berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari pria itu. Namun, saat dirinya berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Kaki namja mungil itu justru tersandung oleh sebuah akar pohon besar. Menyebabkan ia jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah.

Namja mungil itu kembali terisak pelan. Ia dapat melihat bahwa sosok pria itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia dapat melihat bahwa pria itu mulai mengangkat pisau yang digenggamnya. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan. _Pria itu ingin membunuhnya._ Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menjerit, namun ia tak bisa. Ia terlalu takut pada pria misterius itu. "Tidak—Tidak!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Tolong aku!" Pekik Taehyung sambil membuka kedua matanya. Taehyung tampak kacau. Keringat yang bercucuran dan napasnya pun juga tak beraturan.

"V, tenanglah! Aku ada disini" Ucap Suga sambil menatap Taehyung khawatir. Ia mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Taehyung.

"Suga hyung—" Ucap Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Suga. Ia mulai terisak pelan dipelukan hyung mungilnya itu.

"Kau tak perlu takut, itu hanyalah mimpi buruk" Ucap Suga berusaha menenangkan Taehyung.

Sungguh, Taehyung tidak mengerti. Ia sering mendapatkan mimpi buruk, semenjak ia mulai terserang demam tinggi beberapa hari yang lalu. Terlebih lagi, mimpi buruk itu berkaitan dengan masa lalunya yang kelam. Masa lalu yang _sebenarnya_ ingin sekali ia buang dari kehidupannya saat ini. _'Eomma, hyung aku merindukanmu'_ Batinnya.

Di saat Taehyung terlihat mulai sedikit tenang. Suga pun melepas pelukan erat adiknya itu. "V, aku sesak!" Gumam Suga.

Taehyung yang melihatnya pun hanya terkekeh pelan. "Maafkan aku!"

"Kau tidurlah lagi! Besok kau masuk kuliah kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Karena aku akan menemanimu disini" Sahut Suga.

Taehyung pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya hyung. Aku akan tidur. Jadi kau harus menemaniku disini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca, reviews, dan juga bersedia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini! ^^**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku udah mulai ngetik sedikit-sedikit. Tapi nanti aku pikirkan lagi alurnya supaya enak dibaca. Jadi dimohon untuk bersabar! Dan kemungkinan, akan ada beberapa cast tambahan yang muncul di chapter selanjutnya. Ya walaupun mereka ga muncul di setiap saat. Tapi kurasa, mereka itu cukup membantu kok^^**

 **Oke, cukup segitu aja dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

 _ **Berminat untuk reviews?**_


End file.
